User blog:FacciaBianco/Bat-Dos' Endless Mode Guide
http://i.imgur.com/IIoqLZE.gif "Successfully accessed the Batabase. The following content may not be suitable for scrubs. May contain traces of peanuts, spoilers and blood." This is a guide about optimizing your survivability in Spooky's to the fullest possible. Specimens can be countered according to the different rooms. Let's begin with the Endless Mode's fun rules : 1. You get the Axe from the beginning c: 2. You can't fearquit anymore when you're chased by your worst nightmare, thanks devs c: 3. You'll feel culpability next time you'll eat beef, just change to chicken/go to KFC, or Beefy's going to get you c: 4. This guide contains legends, but you'll get accustomed to them, dun worry c: 5. Some elements of punctuation, such as "!" "xD" ":3" "o3o" "kek" (except "c:"), have been replaced by a dot (.) in order to sound more serious, as well as a glamour vocabulary c: 6. Grinsen watches you. LEGENDS SPC1/CC : Specimen 1/Cardboard Cutout SPC2 : Specimen 2/Goopeh SPC3 : Specimen 3 SPC4/Ringu : Specimen 4 SPC5/Bab : Specimen 5 SPC6/Ben : Specimen 6 SPC8/DL/SL : Specimen 8/Deer Lord/Sweg Lord SPC9/Taker : Specimen 9 SPC10 : Specimen 10 SPC11/FD/Beefy : Specimen 11/Food Demon SPC12 : Specimen 12/Killer M3/Baby : Monster 3 M4/T-Rex : Monster 4 M5/GC : Monster 5/Ghost Cow M6/Bekka : Monster 6 US1/WF : Unknown Specimen 1/White Face/Your worst (pixelated) nightmare US2/Otto : Unknown Specimen 2 US3 : Unknown Specimen 3/Spooper US4 : Unknown Specimen 4/Tirsiak US5/Lisa : Unknown Specimen 5 CR1 : Circular Room 1 CR2 : Circular Room 2 CR3 : Circular Room 3 THE SPECIMENS Finally we continue with our beloved friends : the specimens. Yay. SPC1 : Probably the first specimen you've encountered once you've started playing this game. How wonderful memories. And that horrible sfx which looks like an insanely loud and squeaky gate to the Domain. Anyway. SPC1 may seem harmless despite it makes your ears BLEED. But if you add certain specimens... you're gonna have a bad time. With SPC6 : imagine that you're looking where Ben is. Then an SPC1 pops out, jumpscares you and BLOCKS you in the process. If that happens, a lazy person's choice can be using the axe, but it depletes your stamina bar. So it's better moving backwards while going left then right, cuz you know how your stamina is important, don't you ? With SPC10 : since the best way to escape it safely consists into looking at SPC10 and walking backwards while keeping it enough close, SPC1 can appear block you. The best way to unblock you simply consists into looking at SPC1, going past it, then looking back to SPC10. With M4 : since he's a bit like a buffed Ben, you need to keep an eye on him, and a SPC1 can appear to block you. Just do the same thing you'd do with Ben : moving around and try to go past it. With Lisa : in this case, just do like Ben. SPC2 : His (unofficial) name is Goopeh, and despite its slowness it still can kill you quickly. How do we know that ? Nevermind. Protip : Run then releases shift when walking on a puddle in order to save stamina. SPC3 : Wormy's longtime friend. If you're progressing too slowly through rooms, it can spawn in front of you. Protip : Optimize your stamina by following the first protip in the Protips' section. SPC4 : A rather popular specimen who's been upgraded with a whole new form. In her second form, she blackens the screen until the lights come back. Appears way before the lights turn back on. Protip : If you're chased by her second form, you can lighten up your screen monitor, if your computer allows this. SPC5 : She's been quite buffed in the EM, and can kill you in only two hits. Her newfound speed makes her one of the fastest specimens. Protip : Optimize your speed according to the protips. If you get hurt, recover your health in each safe room with a decent size. SPC6 : If you find him handsome, it's too late, he's already taken. Keep an eye on him or else he'll backstab you. Protip : His spawning timer allows you to run for some time before you need to turn back. Appears inside the room in front of you, unless your back is turned. SPC8 : Aka Deer Lord, or Sweg Lord, or God, with some modesty. He's also a very good dad, as he wants you to sustain his children. Protip : Don't run too fast in circular rooms or rooms with closed doors. Axes are useless on him. SPC9 : The (under)Taker, he's a pro wrestler and super saiyan in his boss form. Protip : Don't go afk without pausing the game, punk. SPC10 : If you look at SPC10 and that you cannot see it through the shadows, it transforms into an horribly fast leech. In large rooms : Look at SPC10, walk backwards and keep it at a certain distance. Not too far, not too close. In medium rooms : It's better not to play with firecrackers. Sometimes it burns your fingers. In small rooms : You can run to the door without breaking the required minimal proximity. SPC11 : Aka Beefy, he's a childhood friend of Sweg Lord. He's the owner of "Beefy's Fazbeef's Burgeria". Claims that making doors disappear is a very good source of topkek. Protip : Use the axe when ultimately necessary and only if you can hit it, then run. You must know where the exit door(s) is/are located in each room you enter. SPC12 : The Possessed One. Strikes thrice in about one second and deals a dangerous amount of damage. Protip : In case you ever need to go back because of a closed door, wait until he gets close and run through him to get the other door. Then take time to recover your health. M3 : An ugly floating baby head. Strikes fast but deals a small amount of damage. It's considered to have the biggest hitbox. Protip : It has a discreet chase theme, but indiscreet cries. Proceed carefully and fast in circle rooms. Recover your health near the exit door whenever you're damaged. M4 : T-Rex alert. Nah, he actually is a "humanoid" specimen with a great appetite. That reminds me of someone. Owait, it's me. Protip : Teleports next to you if you take too much time. Keep an eye on him and avoid contact, he bites. M5 : A rumor speculates the fact this specimen's beef frequently figurates in Beefy's delightful beefburgers recipes. It has yet to be proven. Protip : Optimize your stamina during the chase. You can look through the iron bars to help you locating the door. The Ghost Cow goes through walls, don't forget. M6 : Secret monster from the Karamari Hospital. Moves at moderate speed, attacks rapidly and inflicts a dangerous amount of damage. Protip : Same protips as for SPC12 except there are chances to avoid her if she's not on your trajectory. Beware of her noclip in circular rooms. US1 : Don't panic if you die, death is not the escape. Once you've typed "Open", there's a "one hit wonder" chase in which White Face is slower than before. Protip : Optimize your stamina during the chase. Try to recover your health in a safe room each time you're hurt. "Hello! Do you know my name? I made something for You." US2 : Quite a funny nod to the FNAF franchise. It's no real threat. Protip : Git gud, or die tryin'. US3 : I don't think you give a damn about those useless descriptions anymore. You're here for the protips. Protip : There's no way to optimize your health. Get to the exit the fastest possible. Don't give Spooper a chance to make you puke, because your time is precious. Hope to get small rooms, because big rooms are your doom. Count on your luck, but count on your skills too. US4 : Cute. Protip : Run until you cross the path of an animal (sometimes you can get around 'em), then rekt it rapidly while walking forward. If getting hurt is unavoidable, don't do it while running in a turn (for instance in a circular room), or else she'll hit twice. "Git cute." US5 : Gross. Protip : Follow the protips from the Circular Rooms' Safety Rules (CRSR). THE ROOMS The following rooms can become deathtraps according to the specimen who's following you. There exists (at least) three kinds or circular rooms : The circular room with walls, the most well-known as it also appears in the original gamemode, this room is aka CR1, The circular room with gaps, similar in dangerousity despite you can see where the specimen is, aka CR2, The circular room with gaps episode 2 season 1, the same as above but with a different layout, aka CR3. Now here are the Circular Rooms' Safety Rules (CRSR). CR1 with SPC2 : If you keep running, SPC2 will strike you because of its timer. Use Goopeh's slowness in your favor by walking midway to the next corner of the room, looking at it until you see it, then rush to the door. CR1 with SPC4 : Same method as the previous SPC, even if she's faster. Also works with her other form. CR1 with SPC5 : Don't waste any time and run till the door, we think there actually is a timer before the hallucinations appear, so keep it in mind. CR1 with SPC6 : Since his timer is slow, you have enough time to run and take the door without Ben appearing. You can do this in other short rooms. CR1 with SPC8 : Same method as Ringu. CR1 with SPC10 : You can run freely without breaking the maximum distance. Never use the axe against SPC10 or else it turns into its alternative leech form. CR1 with SPC11 : Be extremely careful as Beefy's been buffed. With its current speed and the fact it rushes to you once you're close, you need to use the axe. If you succeed, rush to the exit. If it hurts you once, rush to the exit anyway. CR1 with M3 : We've never experienced such encounter in this particular room, we guess it'd be broken considering it has noclip, a fast cadence and the (second) largest hitbox (Spooper "hurts" you continuously without the bloody effect). So we think running is the most appropriate thing to do. CR1 with M4 : It appears way sooner than Ben, and teleports way sooner too. Run a little bit then look behind you, keep looking at M4 and run to the door. CR1 with M5 : we don't think it's possible to encounter the cow with that room, since it now has noclip and changes the area. In this case, running without caring would be the best idea. CR1 with M6 : The most dangerous case considering her damage, attack cadence, speed and noclip. Just use Ringu's method, and take care of her speed. It's better getting hurt once than twice, and twice than thrice. If you got hurt, hope for a straight lined room and recover your health until it gets reasonably close. CR1 with US1 : We don't think it can spawn here since it changes and pixelizes the area, we'd rather think it has predefined rooms for its chasing sequence. "Take some time and try to escape." CR1 with US3 : Whatever happens, just RUN. Don't let Spooper get a single more microsecond to drain your life. Never use the axe during the chase, it doesn't work and removes some of your stamina. "In this mansion, it's puke or get puked." CR1 with US4 : She's so cute that she moves backwards after hitting you, and she's so cute that it allows her to hit you twice. Cuteness is a weapon, bruh. And your wittle axe won't do anything. Then, do the same method as for Specimen 4. Normally, no animals should appear in this room. CR1 with US5 : Lisa always enters from the door, so keep her in your sight and remember that US5 still moves if you look at her. Even if you can't see her through the walls, keep looking at where she is and run to the door. If you got hurt, try to recover your health in the next rooms, if they're safe. CR2 & CR3 with SCP2 : Now you can see Goopeh, you can use the axe if it gets dangerously close, and walk to the door. Keep in mind that most specimens appear from "where the previous door should be". CR2 & CR3 with SCP4 : You can see Ringu but you can't use the axe. Keep a decent speed while trying to keep her behind you. You can look at her if it doesn't prevent you from seeing where you must go. In her second form, the screen progressively darkens, so stay careful and don't panic. (Warning : she appears WAY BEFORE the lights come back, even if you hear her scream. CR2 & CR3 with SCP5 : Don't mess yourself with the gaps and run to the door. CR2 & CR3 with SCP6 : The layout makes CR2 & CR3 "bigger" than CR1. Just keep looking "where the door should be", and remember that you can knock him down with the axe. CR2 & CR3 with SCP8 : Same method as Goopeh, except you can't use the axe. Try to keep SPC8 behind you and stay careful when running, since the room still goes in circle. CR2 & CR3 with SCP10 : Same method as in CR1. CR2 & CR3 with SCP11 : Same method as SPC2 in CR2 & CR3, but be careful of its sporadic hallucinations and speed. If you hit Beefy with the axe, he's NOT gone from the room, and will reappear if you take too much time to go to the door. CR2 & CR3 with M3 : Be extremely careful of its hitbox and attack speed, or else this room will be your grave. It's exactly in this room that Crybaby killed a member of our staff at room 1305, he wasn't going fast enough, got stuck to a gap and underestimated our opponent, which cost him a game over. Never forget that M3 appears in the MIDDLE of this room, so take precaution, speed and try not to run into that thing. CR2 & CR3 with M4 : Same method as in CR1. Please note that even if it seems to be static, it still moves slowly if you look closely. (But not too much, cuz you're not here to test the mechs, but to rekt your highscore.) CR2 & CR3 with M5 : Same situation as in CR1, we've met the cow multiple times but never in these kinds of rooms. CR2 & CR3 with M6 : Walking won't help. It's better finding a way to avoid Bekka than running carelessly. If you got hurt, try to recover your health in the next rooms, if they're safe, then take the door if she gets too close. CR2 & CR3 with US1 : WF can appear in this room. The best thing to do is running and trying to look at it until it teleports to the other side. Using the axe is useless. If you get hurt, don't panic and hope for a straight lined room to recover your health in. Don't take too much time because WF can teleport from a certain moment. "A sound will predict its arrival." CR2 & CR3 with US3 : It has yet to be proven if Spooper can chase in this room. If it does, running and hoping not to throw up your breakfast is the most decent way to keep survivability. CR2 & CR3 with US4 : Now you can see her, you notice that cuteness never fades, despite it's a bit easier to outspeed her with the gaps replacing the walls. No animals were harmed in the making of this room. (It has yet to be proven.) CR2 & CR3 with US5 : Same method as in CR1, it's easier to escape her due to the gaps. Just don't use the axe or you're ded. PROTIPS You can optimize your speed and stamina cost with the following technique. Use this method in "safe" rooms. Step 1 : Once you're in a room, run by pressing shift until your stamina bar is fully depleted. Step 2 : Release the shift button then walk until you recover a little more than half of the stamina bar. Step 3 : Then continue running. Step 4 : Repeat steps 2 to 3. Step 5 : ??? Step 6 : Profit. Step 7 : Repeat steps 1 to 7 for moar profit. Note 1 : You can use this technique when being chased by the following specimens (however, the CRSR must be respected at any time) : SPC2, SPC3 (recommended in order to avoid needless injuries), SPC4, SPC5 (recommended), SPC6 (please consider the spawning timer to avoid injuries), SPC8, SPC9 (highly recommended), SPC11, SPC12, M3, M5 (recommended), M6, US1 (recommended), US2, US3 (highest threat priority), US4. Note 2 : Don't use this technique when being chased by the following specimens : SPC10 (except in small rooms. Requires proximity), M4 (requires permanent eye contact), US5 (requires permanent eye contact). Remember that your health bar contains 100 health points. 1 point represents 1 pixelated column. Whenever you can stop at the openable door and look at the specimen without getting hurt, JUST DO IT. This way you can optimize your health and increase your survivability. It always helps, because sometimes, you'll make an error and get badly hurt. Remember that each time a specimen attacks you, you're making a step further to the coffin. Note 1 : be careful while using this method against White Face; never look back at it, or else it will teleport to a different location, and it can get to hurt you quickly. Just look at the exit door in front of you, listen, and when it gets close, take the door. Note 2 : never use this against Spooper, as it drains your life continuously. Plus, each time Spooper makes you puke, it deals some damage and the life drain still continues. Every chasing specimen takes time to emerge in the room. Specimens have their own kind of timer. The normal one, it takes about two seconds for the specimen to go past the door. Specimens with this timer : SPC2, SPC4, SPC5, SPC8, SPC11, SPC12, M5, M6, US2, US4. The quick one, it takes less than one second for the specimen to go past the door. Specimens with this timer : SPC10, M4, US5. The instant one, the specimen's already inside the room. Specimens with that timer : M3, US1, US3. The slow one, it takes about a couple of seconds for the specimen to go past the door. Specimens with that timer : SPC3, SPC6. The slooooow and looooong one, it takes about 12 billion years for the specimen to go past the goddamn door. Taker's the only one with that timer. The automatic one, the specimen appears once the player reaches a certain part of the room. SPC1's the only one with that timer. Specimens have different kinds of attack speed. The normal attack speed : there are about two seconds between each attack. Specimens with this attack speed : SPC2, SPC3, SPC4, SPC5, SPC6, SPC8, SPC9, SPC10 (in both forms ?), SPC11, M5, US2, US4, US5. The fast attack speed : there is less than one second between each attack. Specimens with this attack speed : SPC12, M3, M4, M6. The contact attack speed : there is only one attack per contact with the specimen. Specimens with this attack speed : US1 (then teleports away), US3 (when it makes you vomit). The axe can interact in your favor against some specimens. Useful against : SPC1, SPC2, SPC3, SPC6, SPC11. Useless against : SPC4, SPC5, SPC8, SPC9, SPC10 (defavors you since it changes to another form), SPC12, M3, M4, M5, M6, US1, US2, US3 (during the chase, not before), US4 (only works against the animals), US5. Please feel free to report any error or additionnal information to Bat-Dos' administrators. More content may come in the future. By reading this, you have agreed that Bat-Dos can't be responsible for any injuries/deceases issued from hypothetical errors in this safety guide. You also have agreed to donate two liters of your own blood to Arohtelp's Red Cross Blood Donation Center (ARCBDC). Soon you will be asked to fill in a formulary concerning your blood type. Category:Blog posts